fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Yun Kiritaka
If one was to imagine your typical gamer that spends most of their time sending overly edgy memes on message boards and earnestly believing the "We Live in a Society" memes as an accurate representation of being oppressed, Yun Kiritaka would be an apt person to fulfill the role. He's a heavyset, sweaty nerd that proclaims that "normies" are ruining his life and endangering the future stability of the world. As one may expect, he resides at the absolute bottom of Bloomenburg High School's social totem pole, and he despises just about everyone above him. That, plus his predisposition towards being an omega asocial maniac otaku is a dangerous combination for the society he hates so much. Yun is also the younger brother of Yin Kiritaka, and the two seem to share a similar passion for both machinery and video games. Powers The full extent of Yun's Epithet has not been showcased, but it is known that he has the capability to create miniature pocket dimensions of digital space. It has specifically been seen that he is able to create polygonal crystals that, when shattered, form one of these dimensions using a nearby person as their base. In Part 2 of Madness Ensues, each dimension took the form of one of the party member's (and Yin's) favorite video game. He also took the form of enemies from each of these game worlds, acting as an obstacle. It has been heavily implied that there is more to Yun's powerset, but as of now it is not entirely out in the open. Seemingly though, his powers have a trademark orange, pixel aesthetic to them. Yun also has a proficiency with mechanics and robotics much like but not as advanced as his sister. He has created an apparatus that produces a nigh impenetrable barrier, as well as has the ability to fire massive laser beams that home in on a chosen target. These lasers are also highly reflective, ricocheting off of the polygonal crystals Yun creates with his Epithet. Despite all of this, in terms of his physicality, Yun is a complete pushover. He may have a plethora of defenses to keep enemies at a distance, but the moment they break through, he's screwed. Without his Epithet or machines, all he has is a wimpy slap from his Dorito Dust covered hands. Madness Ensues Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually More Like Grade-F Yun is not typically the type to attend a prom night, but this time he had a devious plan. Yes, he was intending on crashing the party spectacularly in order to get some sweet payback against the normies that keep him down. Somehow, he seemed to be aware of Melissa Psylionne's own plan to ruin the festivities, and decided to use it to his advantage to double down on the pain for the night. When the party initially entered the Bloomenburg Auditorium-Turned-Dance-Floor, Yun was the only student among the crowd that they did not attempt to talk to, which was perfect for him seeing as how he hates social interaction. Once Melissa transformed the building into her castle, Yun waited outside the first floor bathrooms, where he eventually encountered Slick Horseman. Slick asked him what his deal was, prompting Yun to go on a schpeel about how he doesn't care if the prom was ruined, so long as the normies were mad. Of course, he kept his own plans a secret. Slick didn't really care about what he was saying, and instead decided to sneakily place an egg in Yun's back pocket. After Melissa was taken care of and the Talent Show began, Yun was initially nowhere to be found. However, right as Principal Harkens was about to announce the Prom King and Prom Queen Winners, Yun burst onstage with his machine to interrupt the ceremony. This caused every aside the party to scatter out of the arena, with Yun specifically taunting Trevor Gurman about "running away yet again when he could be such a help". From there, he revealed his goal to the party, along with his knowledge of Melissa's motives and how he had been planning this for awhile, before initiating combat with them. He started by producing an unbreakable barrier around himself as well as a group of five polygonal crystals tied to said barrier. The party quickly realized they would have to break the crystals to get to Yun, causing them to be sent to Yun's video game themed pocket dimensions. Specifically he: * Acted as Foot Soldier enemies in Slick's "Turtles in Time" based dimension. * Acted as Wireframe enemies in Izzy's "Super Smash Bros. Melee" based dimension. * Acted as Inkling enemies in Luna's "Splatoon" based dimension. * Acted as Brigand enemies in Gray's "Fire Emblem" based dimension. * Acted as Heartless enemies in Taylon's "Kingdom Hearts" based dimension. The party managed to power their way through these mini challenges, breaking Yun's barrier and forcing him to call in Yin for help. Once she arrived, he used his powers to create a dimension based off of her favorite game: "Sonic the Hedgehog 2". She too was eventually bested, leaving the Kiritaka siblings trounced on the Bloomenburg stage. Officer Mao Xiulan and her "Officer in Training" quickly came into the building and promptly arrested the two of them, with Yun seemingly to be mostly angry but a bit apathetic. Trivia * The screen on Yun's Machine literally says "Secret Message" on it as a stupid joke. * The chair in Yun's Machine is based off of the "DX Racer Gaming Chair". * Due to the rushed nature of Part 2's Boss Fight, Yun has many abilities that he never got to show off. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters